We Go Good Together, Baby
by fei
Summary: Yuri. My little attempt to drag Relena farther away from Heero.


**We Go Good Together, Baby**

    

_Wherever you are, Heero, I'm thinking of you always. It doesn't matter how pretty the dress is that the put me in. I'll never ever forget you._ Queen Relena sighed and stared out of the window of her room. Her hand balled up the silky fabric of the dress. Her eyes were cold and hard as she watched the scheming diplomats leave her new home. _I wish you were here, Heero. I wish you'd come and take me away from this place. I hate it here. I hate what they're making me into. I'm just a girl. Just a young and foolish girl. You don't love me, Heero. But I need you._ She buried her face in her hands, the tears that she had been holding all day finally showing themselves.

    

Dorothy Catalonia watched from the doorway. She watched the pretty head duck. She heard the blubbers of the world's new queen. _Aww, poor Relena._ She smirked as she watched the shoulders shake under the pretty dress. Relena's slim arms wrapped around her body. Dorothy approved of the superb performance her little puppet was giving. She clapped, starting off soft and growing as the crying girl noticed her for the first time.

    

Relena looked up at Dorothy with such hatred in her eyes. She wiped her tears away quickly, glaring at the one applauding from the doorway. "Why are you clapping?" Her voice was filled with so many things. There was hatred, but then there was that small sliver of loneliness that even Dorothy picked up on.

    

Dorothy moved away from the doorway. "Poor little tortured Relena. Just can't handle being handed everything on a silver platter. You make me sick." The sarcasm and disgust were thick in Dorothy's voice. "You make me want to vomit."

    

"You're just as bad as the rest of them. I hate you."

    

Dorothy laughed bitterly. "Are you mad? Relena, we aren't the bad ones here. You are. With your unreachable peace. War will forever be a part of this world. War and hate." Her fingertips trailed lightly along Relena's cheek. "Such the little hypocrite, aren't you, Relena Peacecraft?"

    

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dorothy, but I know you're wrong."

    

Dorothy laughed again in Relena's face, standing before her target. "How could you know that I'm wrong if you don't know what I'm talking about? You're just afraid of admitting that you are a hypocrite. Your whole family was a bunch of hypocrites!" She stopped talking to let the full force of her words hit Relena.

    

Relena brought her arm back and slapped Dorothy.

    

Dorothy touched her cheek gingerly. "You hit me." Disbelief painted her features. "You really hit me." Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and she slapped Relena back, hitting her much, much harder.

    

Relena stared in shock at the girl before her, both breathing hard. An angry red mark appeared slowly on Relena's cheek making the mark on Dorothy's cheek pale in comparison. Her hands balled up in fists at her side. Chest heaving. Mind racing. Wondering, wondering what to do in return.

    

Remorse filled Dorothy. She gaped at Relena as her hand crept up from her side to gently touch Relena's cheek. Her fingertips danced softly over the injured cheek. "I'm sorry...I, uh, I didn't mean to..." Electricity raced through Dorothy's body. One of Relena's hands moved up to rest on Dorothy's. Dorothy felt something familiar surge through her again, something she had always felt around Relena, but never knew exactly what it was.

    

Relena too was feeling the same, yet for her it was as well known. Was she-? No. No she wasn't. She wasn't aroused by Dorothy's hand resting on her cheek. This was Dorothy. _I hate Dorothy. This just isn't right. I can't do this!_ But the look that burned in Dorothy's eyes...she was sure that it burned in her own. She let Dorothy lead her hand away from her face. She let Dorothy firmly pin her hand to her side. She let Dorothy lean in and... _What am I doing?_

    

Dorothy pressed chaste, soothing kisses to the enflamed flesh of Relena's cheeks. Dorothy herself was confused. _I remember someone kissing my small injuries when I was small. That's all I'm doing. Trying to make her feel better. Nothing more._ And that was truth. All she wanted to so was sooth Relena's fiery cheek.

    

Then Relena turned her face so that Dorothy's lips met her own. Both froze on the spot. Relena's confusion grew. _Why did I just do that? Okay, I'll just back up and walk away. We'll just pretend this never happened._ But Relena's legs wouldn't listen. She stepped forward pinning Dorothy, who still clutched Relena's hand, to the wall and deepened the accidental kiss. _What's going on?_ Now Relena backed away, giving Dorothy a mystified smile.

    

Blinking, Dorothy let go of Relena's hand having never expected her soothing to go so far. This change in Relena was so sudden and unexpected that she didn't know what to do. It didn't seem to matter though, because Relena had taken matters into her own hands. She deftly undid the zipper of Dorothy's dress allowing it to fall down around her waist and gazed unabashedly at the almost naked girl who stood before her. A small gasp escaped Dorothy's lips. This was quickly become too sudden. Who was this that stared at her with glazed eyes? "What...what are you doing, Relena?"

    

_What am I doing?_ Relena stopped, gazing at Dorothy with such overwhelming confusion and curiosity. "I don't know. What were you doing?" Her hand touched her cheek, Dorothy's handprint still blazing from her cheek.

    

"I, uh, don't know. It looked like it hurt." Dorothy looked away surreptitiously as Relena nodded. "Where is this going to go? A fling?"

    

"If you want it to be." Relena captured Dorothy's chin and turned her head so their eyes were locked. "I want you to know that I hate you, but you...you're doing something to me. I'm not sure about anything at the moment."

    

"You still make me sick. But I, uh..." Dorothy blushed hotly, eyes downcast. "I like kissing you." She cast a furtive glance at the queen who held her chin still.

    

Relena's hand traveled up to entangle itself in Dorothy's hair. "I like kissing you too." With that, Relena pressed her lips against Dorothy's, slipping her tongue past Dorothy's lips.

    

Dorothy moaned and wantonly pressed her own naked chest against Relena's fully clothed. "God, we go good together, baby."

    

Relena smiled and deepened her kiss. _Yeah, I guess we do._

-**fin**-


End file.
